


Cute & Cringey Undertale One-Shots

by Kihte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it can really all be platonic if you want, But tbh I just kind of wanted to make cute stuff, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Cringe, F/M, Gen, I couldn't help myself, I have a full story plan in mind, I just want to make cute one shots, Length will vary, Like... in my head it's Sans/OC, Multi, OC Is Female, OC has a name, OC is NOT Chara, OC is an adult, OC is human, OC is not Frisk, Or it can all be romantic, Other, Papyrus is hanging around Sans too much, Probably gonna be several one shots, Sans is my weakness, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Will update as I complete them, frisk uses they/them, so here it is, your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihte/pseuds/Kihte
Summary: Will update as I make more... probably.





	1. Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this is;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lPZyaNRiAg  
> But instead of Sans it's OC. This is MY self-indulgence fic!  
> Dw, I plan to have OC sing with Sans one day...  
> Sans gets his own cute fluff.

“UNDYNE, COME SING A SONG WITH ME!” Papyrus beamed, his eye sockets seeming to sparkle in excitement.

“YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN’ MIND IF YOU THINK I’M GOING UP THERE TO SING, PAP!” Undyne screamed right back at him. Lucida wasn’t sure if she felt bad for poor Papyrus or glad that the world would not have to witness a duet with the both of them. She ended up feeling bad for herself when his attention went to her instead… the same excitement in his eyes directed at her.

“LUCIDA-”

“No,” The human quickly replied. Unfortunately, he was determined and a back-and-forth battle ensued... she thought monsters weren’t supposed to possess Determination.

“PLEASE!” He nearly begged after about the fourth time she declined. With a long and loud sigh, she wordlessly rose from her chair. “OH GOODIE, WE WILL- AS METTATON SAYS- DAZZLE THEM!” Lucida’s face had quickly grown bright red from fear, embarrassment, and nervousness, but she allowed herself to be dragged up on stage by Papyrus anyway.

“break a femur out there,” She heard Sans’ cocky voice coo behind her.

Once up on stage, she wasn’t sure her face could get any hotter, but boy was she wrong. It almost felt like she was coming down with something… a little something like stage fright; a terrible condition it was. Not even the shots of alcohol she had earlier was seeming to help her. Both of them approached the machine and picked up their microphones- Papyrus took the initiative to pick the song.

“Can we at least pick a song I know?” She whispered to Papyrus, still having to reach up to his skull on her tiptoes despite him leaning down to look at the karaoke machine.

“OF COURSE, HUMAN. PICK AWAY.” He said, backing away a bit and gesturing to the machine. Lucida got so close to the machine, she was almost hiding behind it. She silently wondered if she could stay there. As she scrolled, she was getting more nervous by the second, only seeing songs she didn’t recognize and that she assumed were monster songs. Thankfully, towards the end there were a few human songs she recognized and hesitantly, she picked one. The countdown began on screen and she could feel her palms start to sweat as she backed up next to Papyrus, microphone in hand.

3

2

1

And like that, the music began playing. Each beat seemed to make her heart double in speed and she began shifting uncomfortably. The words appeared on screen with another countdown and of course she had the first verse.

‘Oh God, oh God,’ Her mind screamed, but she didn’t have much time to go past that;

“Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight,” Her voice was quiet, almost too quiet to even be heard over the music itself.

“AND HOW ARE YOU, PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH~!” Papyrus quickly followed her with so much more enthusiasm.

“Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?” Seeming to enjoy himself and not phased by Lucida’s lack of energy, Papyrus began laughing to the beat. She couldn’t help but laugh as well- he was really making a spectacle of himself. With a smile now, she continued her next line.

“Let out a sigh for another day, the same as the last. Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past. Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash. Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?” She was singing a bit louder now, but still not as loud as Papyrus was. Her gaze focused only on her friend who was looking at her too- she was surprised he knew this song, but if she was being honest, it was quite a ‘Papyrus’ song, wasn’t it? Pretending it was just him and her, she had lost her nervousness and had gotten louder.

“But look around~”

“DANCE UP AND DOWN~”

“The world is now~”

“STILL GOING ROUND~”

“Just feel it pound~”

“WE’RE SKYWARD BOUND~” 

“Move at the-”

 ** _“Top speed of sound!”_** The two sang together, their voices so different and yet harmonizing so well. Upon approaching Lucida’s verse of the chorus, they were completely facing each other and she gripped her microphone with both hands.

“Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap~” Papyrus started his laughs again at the beat and Lucida followed him with some filler notes. “As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me~” She had to stop herself from giggling out loud when he continued. “Every day, every day is okay~ Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead~ Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more~” Papyrus’ laughs almost made her choke up with laughter herself, but she remained as composed as she could. “You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine~ As we keep trying, we’ll find-”

 ** _“We’re always singing the same tune~”_** By now, Lucida was panting and Papyrus’ part was coming up. To say Lucida was surprised when he began would be a drastic understatement.

“NOW FALLING TO HER SIDE, THE DROPS OF RAIN THAT MIX WITH LIGHT~” It was as if he wasn’t even trying in the beginning. He was still loud, but he actually had a pretty decent singing voice and could carry the tune really well. She was so shocked she almost missed her next line.

“Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back~”

“THEIR HEADS STARTING TO SINK, THIS BOREDOM IS TOO HARD TO FIGHT~” Lucida didn’t even notice she was bouncing a bit with the music this time. “JUST SPINNING LIES WITH THE ONLY THREAD OF KINDNESS WE SAVED~ OR IF WE’RE BLIND AND THE TRUTH IS JUST A PAINTING IN GREY~ DROWNING US OUT, ALL THE NOISY DROPS THAT FALL IN THE RAIN~ BUT FINGERTIPS TRACED EVERY LINE AND OPENED MY EYES~” Papyrus’ permanent grin seemed bigger and Lucida’s smile could almost mimic it.

“I’LL PAINT IT BLUE~”

“I’ll play a tune~”

“I’M WISHING TOO~”

“For something new~”

“IT WILL COME TRUE~”

“With me and you~”

“AND THEN WE’LL-”

**_“Finally break through~”_ **

“SWIMMING THROUGH THE MILKY WAY, I WANNA BREAK AWAY AND TAKE THE LEAP~” This time, Lucida was the one who initiated the filler notes and Papyrus followed soon after. “SINCE WE’RE FALLING ANYWAY, NO MOON TO RISE WOULD BE OKAY WITH ME~” Lucida continued to back Papyrus' vocals, even as he sang. “EVERY NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT IS ALRIGHT~ TAKING IT STEP BY STEP, WE’LL ALWAYS MOVE AHEAD~ OUR LOVE IS GROWING RED~ NEED ME MORE, NEED YOU MORE~ CRY TO ME, KNOW THAT I CARE~ LEAN ON ME AND I’LL BE THERE~” By this time, Papyrus had leaned down to press his shoulder to Lucida's. “AS WE KEEP TRYING, WE’LL FIND-”

 ** _“You’re always gonna be there too~”_** They sang together, Lucida closing her eyes and leaning against Papyrus as well. Their next lines were a symphony of nearly overlapping verses, each of the two seeming to put their whole SOUL into them.

“Shining down on me, you’re my blue moon~”

“DREAMING FOREVER TO FIND NOW I’M AWAKE~”

“I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away and go the-”

 ** _“Top speed of sound~”_** Heading into the final chorus meant for both of them, they clasped their free hands together. **_“Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap~”_** So in sync, they had simultaneously sung their respective filler notes. **_“As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me~”_** And they even pulled apart for a quick dance move before latching together again. **_“Every day, every day is okay~ Taking it step by step, we’ll always move ahead~ Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more~ You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine~ As we keep trying we’ll find, you’re always gonna be there too~ We’re always singing the same tune~ Everyday from now on!”_** With a grand finish of elongated notes and goofy grins and panting, Lucida was startled when a round of applause erupted from the audience. Now broken of her trance, she looked out to see an overwhelming response… though a lot of the noise came from their table in the form of Undyne banging the table and whistling as loud as she possibly could.

“SEE, I TOLD YOU WE WOULD LEAVE THEM STUNNED!” Papyrus beamed, setting his microphone back on the karaoke machine. A moment passed and Lucida threw her head back in a fit of giggles.

“Thanks, Papyrus,” She said, tears from her laughter forming in the corners of her eyes. “I didn’t know you could sing so well,” She praised, placing her microphone back as well.

“I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, HUMAN BUT THAT WOULD BE A LIE.” And then her heart dropped, was she really that bad? Oh man, she had just made a complete fool of herself, hadn’t she? “YOU SING QUITE A LOT WHEN YOU THINK NO ONE IS LISTENING, I KNEW YOU WOULD BE GOOD.” Oh! Oh… heat ran up her cheeks both at the complement and the thought that he’s been listening to her. That sly skeleton- he did this on purpose...

“You’ve been hanging out with Sans too much,” She muttered, scuffling off stage and wondering just what kind of songs he’s heard her sing… and who else might have heard.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cough cough* Just a smoll blurb.  
> #PlsSansControl&ChokeMe

“Hey, Sans…” Lucida began, trailing off quietly and wringing her hands together nervously.

“what’s up, kiddo?”

“I heard from Frisk you’re… you uh, can control people.”

“control? na, i wouldn’t go as far as to say that.” Sans drawled, closing his eye sockets and completely missing the sprawl of disappointment across Lucida’s face.

“Oh... they made it seem like you can throw people around...”

“oh, that? yeah, i suppose if that’s what you mean by control, i can do it.” Her eyes seemed to light up then, but she quickly looked away. She was going to ignore the fact that he obviously knew what she meant from the beginning.

“Do you think maybe... you can show me?”

“you want me to toss you around?” Lucida quickly objected but shut her mouth when his smile widened. He was still messing with her.

“Of course not, I meant just like… I dunno, maybe move me around a bit?” This time her cheeks really heated up, “That sounds stupid, but you know what I mean! I just… I’m curious is all- what it would feel like.” She could feel Sans’ gaze on her and she shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. “Frisk said that… when a monster messes with your SOUL, it’s such a weird feeling. Almost like, your breath is being taken away. UGH, that sounds so weird, but you know what I’m saying, right? It’s just, I’ve never felt it before and I was wondering if it felt-” And the rest of her words died in her throat when a heavy feeling clutched at her chest. It didn’t hurt, but Frisk was right, it left her forgetting how to even breathe. Before she knew it, her body was dragged over to the couch in front of Sans. Her feet were still touching the ground, but she was not standing herself.

“like that?” Sans said casually, his left hand now flippantly raised and his left eye socket glowing a stunning blue. Lucida opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sans’ grin grew so wide it looked like it would touch his eye sockets. “what’sa matter, kid? monster got your tongue?” He joked, soon folding his hand back behind his head and blinking. Lucida fell to her knees in front of him with a deep breath, the weight from her chest now gone and the glow in Sans’ left eye now back to his normal white lights.

“Yeah, like that, wow,” She huffed, almost feeling lightheaded.

“c’mon, kid,” Sans winked, “you make it seem like you’re bone-tired, i did all the work.” A pout scrunched up Lucida’s face at his remark.

“Hey, it was intense,” She said, hunching over and having to hold herself up with her hands. “I’ve never had my SOUL controlled, do you even know what it feels like?” Sans shrugged, so she continued. “It’s like… someone just reached inside of you and grabbed it.” She explained between breaths. “It doesn’t hurt, but it’s warm and heavy. It’s like you forget to breathe because of the weight on your chest- like your whole being is tampered with and you can’t focus on anything else except what’s happening. Then when you move… oh that feels even crazier- like it’s almost going to be pulled out, but there’s a barrier stopping it. I can’t imagine what it would feel like if you didn’t know what was going on. I would probably think I was having a heart attack.” It was weird indeed, but it was a rush. Almost like finally hitting that drop on a rollercoaster or going free-falling- adrenaline was the best way she could describe it in one word.

“sounds bone-chilling,” Sans said in the dullest voice possible, trying to sound bored out of his skull. Lucida gently smacked his tibia and stood up.

“You’re so insufferable sometimes,” She mumbled- he obviously wasn’t taking this seriously. She didn’t know why she was so nervous about asking him.

“aw, c’mon, kid. I was just pulling your leg.” She turned to give him a raised brow and he looked away innocently. “well, it was actually your SOUL, but ya know, i could pull your leg too if ya want.” With an exasperated groan, Lucida walked away. “but you liked it?” Sans called after her, not moving an inch from his spot on the couch. Lucida stopped for a second and blushed, glad he didn’t see it.

“I guess you could say that,” She grumbled just loud enough for him to hear before leaving the living room.

“duly noted,”


	3. Game Night; Uno Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a smart cookie and I think he would be REALLY good at games.  
> He's also a bit of a shithead.

“You’ve never played Uno!?” Lucida balked. “Oh my God, we need to play it!” She said with a small, gleeful clap of her hands. “It’s really easy and super fun with friends.”

“It ruins friendships,” Frisk butted in quietly, making Lucida narrow her eyes at them. Papyrus looked appalled and extremely hurt at the mention of such a taboo game.

“HUMAN, DO YOU REALLY WISH TO NOT BE FRIENDS WITH US?” Papyrus chirped. Lucida rapidly waved her hands at him.

“No, no, Pap! It doesn’t ruin friendships, Frisk was joking.” Lucida explained, looking over to Frisk who just shrugged. “I promise, Papyrus, we’ll still be friends.” She said, trying not to let the joke Frisk made ruin her chances of getting the skelebros to play Uno.

And before they knew it, they were sitting around the kitchen table at the skelebros’ house with Uno cards in hand.

“go fish,” Sans said about halfway through the game when he didn’t have a yellow card.

“Wrong game, Sans,” Lucida replied with narrowed eyes, knowing he just didn’t want to draw any cards. The two monsters had already gotten a good hang of the human card game- this being their third or fourth round in. Sans simply shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

“worth a try,” He casually said as he drew a few cards until he got what he was looking for. Papyrus took his turn next, putting down a yellow five; Frisk was after, changing the color with a green five; and Lucida excitedly slammed down a green zero.

“Uno!” She nearly screamed, holding her card close to her chest with a wicked grin. All eyes were on her and then back at their own cards- Frisk only had a few cards left like Sans, but poor Papyrus had at one point got hit with a full round of +2s, leaving him with nearly fourteen cards. Lucida had explained to them that many humans played the game a bit differently- some stacked plus cards like they were doing, some had rules where they could switch hands with certain cards- but no matter what, it was definitely more fun to play with points. Lucida claimed it made the game less random and more strategy; counting up the numbers on the cards at the end and ending the session when one person hit 200.

“hey, kid, you got no more greens, right?” Sans said, arrogantly tossing a green reversal on her. The smile on her face faded and she looked down at her blue six. Her gaze went back to Sans who had- SINGLE-HANDEDLY- messed up her win for the third game in a row. “go fish,” If she could strangle him, she would.

“I hate you,” She mumbled, picking up card after card… after card. Where were all the fucking greens!? She almost slammed her head on the table when her seventh card was finally a Wild and she sighed. “Any color, Frisk.” She grumbled, setting the black card on the playing stack. “I’ve got em all now.” A small smile tugged at Frisk’s face as they threw down a red nine. Papyrus shifted in his seat excitedly as he tossed a red +2 on his brother who in turn tossed his own +2. Lucida stared at the stack with a snarl.

“that’s +4, kid.”

“I know how to count, SANS!” Lucida snapped, picking up four cards and wanting nothing more than to smack the smug grin on his stupid skull. Also a bit peeved at herself for letting Frisk pick the color.

“I’M SORRY, LUCIDA.” Papyrus apologized, making the human wave her hand.

“It’s okay, not your fault.” She replied, emphasising ‘your’ and looking pointedly at the skeleton next to her who just shrugged. It was Frisk’s turn again, then Papyrus, then Sans… “Are you kidding me!?” Lucida screeched with a bang on the table when she saw a +2 staring at her again. “Again!?”

“na, this time it’s only two.” Lucida really had to stop herself from reaching over the table. Frisk was giggling quietly and Papyrus looked a bit nervous, though she was more focused on the skeleton with the shit-eating grin next to her. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her two cards, leaving her with a grand total of thirteen cards… most of them being ‘face’ cards worth twenty points each. “oh, and uhm Uno.” Sans butted in, waving the back of the logo-printed card to the group. Some upset groans came from the rest of the group when they realized they missed their chance to make him draw two for forgetting.

“Oh, Uno~” Lucida mocked Sans, looking away from him to keep her growing anger from spreading and instead watching Frisk take their turn.

“Uno,” They claimed quietly, setting their card face down on the table. Papyrus then threw down a Wild and Lucida brightened up.

“He doesn’t have yellow, Pap!” She beamed, making the skeleton beam back at her.

“THEN I SHALL CALL YELLOW!” Papyrus declared proudly.

“ok,” Sans said, casually tossing a +4 Wild onto the stack. And disappointed groans came from Frisk and Papyrus.

“WHAT!?” Lucida screamed, standing up from the table and slamming her hands on it. Cards were tossed face up on the table as they began counting, but Lucida was glaring at Sans.

“looks like a +4,” The winning skeleton said cockily.

“Duh! But how did you have it!?” Lucida interrogated; she was sure she was paying very close attention to everyone’s cards- what they played, the numbers they played, the colors they called.

“i pulled it when i was drawing for that yellow, pretty lucky, huh?”

“Then why did you keep drawing for a yellow?” She asked through gritted teeth.

“cause i wanted to save it.” That little shit. “you still haven't drawn your +4.” Lucida tossed her cards on the table and went to grab the skeleton by the collar, but he disappeared.

“Come back here you little cheat! You saved those cards just to fuck me up! I can’t believe you! You can’t shortcut away from me forever!” Lucida screamed at nothing. Knowing him, he was probably in his room busting his non-existent gut at her anger.

“I THOUGHT THIS GAME WOULDN’T RUIN ANY FRIENDSHIPS?” Papyrus leaned over to ask Frisk as his eyes watched Lucida parade around the house in a fit. Frisk had taken the initiative to gather up all the cards strewn across the table- they were sure Uno was done for the night.

“She’ll be alright, she’s just a sore loser.”


End file.
